the great evil ha scome
by sogenwolf15
Summary: when a samuria master calls upon the the guardian of dark magic he finds the warrior that the guardian has sent is pure evil and will kill all those who get in his way. what can he do to stop a master of evil that is born from the guardians power its self


Chapter1: the battle at hand

On the planet giga home to highlanders a war between the south temple wizards and the west gate samurais was taking place. Captain we are almost at sure said boat grunt. Good prepare the cargo and keep all hands aboard said captain dredok. He headed down to the lower area and looked around. Far on the coast on a tree branch stood five samurais. Ok trika, time to put you to work ok so don't screw up said bushido hika. Trika shook his head in understanding and he closed his eyes. On the water a thick cloud of mist rolled in on the surface.

Sir the fog is too thick we can't see father on said tower grunt. Ok turn off the engine we will wait for a moment before we power up the fans said captain dredok. He walked to the main room and looked out the window. How far is it before reach land said captain dredok? Maybe three to five hours sir said co-captain ginfin. Ok wait here, and keep the engine off ok said captain dredok. He walked to the lower level where food and drinks were stored. The co-captain turned around waiting for the captain to come back when a samuriadrone slashed his face with his sword. Two more grabbed the body and tossed in the water. As the fog got thicker more and more began to fill the ship and hiding in the mist where they could not be seen.

The captain took the stairs and headed back to his room. Where did…..ok where did he go said captain dredok? He looked at the two guards and the pulled their guns around. The other two pulled their swords and looked out on the deck. Come with me said captain dredok. But before they could move a small dagger hit one of the guards in the throat and killed him. I want ever hand on deck all guards ready and clear up this damn mist said captain dredok. He swooped his cape and pulled his sword. He stepped out on the deck as two large fans whipped up and began to blow the fog away. When it cleared the boat was full of west gate samurais grunts. Ok nice we are being robbed said captain dredok. No sir captain we are not here for your whole cargo but we are for the emerald grass diamond said bushido hika. Sorry wrong boat, that would never leave the city said captain dredok.

Ok look I have a meeting to get to with the bushidos of my city so you have two choices tell me where it is or die said bushido hika. We don't have it, wrong boat that is still in the city said captain dredok. Ok kill them all and search the ship said bushido hika. He turned and walked away, smiling. As one samuriadrone stabbed captain dredok in the back he burst in nothing but water. Thousand needles of rain called captain dredok. On the water stood captain dredok with his sword on his shoulder, he looked up and tilted his hat up. Ha, ha a secret for us that live on water all our live s said captain dredok.

Nice one but that was a fast trick, see pure strength said bushido hika. He snapped his fingers and all the samuriadrones began to attack. Captain Dredok told all his men to attack. Gun fire could be heard and blood cloud be seen flying from the boat. Captain Dredok crept down into the lower and took a small pouch that was blue from a small box. He jumped on a water horse and rode off. Bushido hika saw him and told swift to go after him. Swift shook his head and three copies appeared. Swift began to move very fast to the point where bugs couldn't touch him. Captain Dredok came to a dock and ran into the bar, and hide. Swift walked in and smiled, he looked around and sat down at the counter. He told the bar tender to give him some water.

A copy of swift appeared at the table where captain dredok sat. You know that it is very dangerous to run from me because you won't get far said swift. Captain Dredok looked up from his hood and went to reach for his sword. A hand reached over his hand and when he looked up another copy of swift sat there. Nice swift but just the same way you can do that so can I said captain dredok. He smiled and burst into a puddle of water. Rah, rah you damn fool I have no time for these games said swift. He jumped up from the table and walked out. He looked around ran toward the exit of the city just in time to see captain dredok on a boat.

Rah……..you will pay dearly for that said swift. Captain Dredok waved and the boat vanished. Bushido hika walked up with three other samurais behind him laughing at swift. Shut up you fools you will also have to answer why we don't have the emerald said bushido hika. He fixed his robe and he vanished. The remaining samurais vanished along with. They could be seen flying through the woods with their robes trailing behind them. A woman and her child hide in a hut when they came zooming through. They reached blizzard cape home to a village criminal samurai gang. A hole inside the side of the cape was where they built their empire. When they walked in everyone was busy moving things and building weapons and fixing things, some were building a large wall out of blizzard shards. Some were harvesting them from the root. When they walked in they headed to a back room where a large table was in the center and eight samurais sat around it.

In large golden chair sat the leader of it all. Well please tell me that you have my emerald so I don't get upset said bushido kika. Sir there is some problems preventing that but we are doing everything possible to deal with it said bushido hika. Rah…. I sent you because I thought maybe you would be able to handle it but I see I was wrong said bushido kika. He got up and walked around the table. Where has it gone, and I want to ….. What in god's name is going on out there said bushido kika. He walked out to see the entrance fight some wizards from south temple. Oh not today I will have this said bushido kika. He looked at swift and swift vanished.

He reappeared on a ledge and had both swords out. Quick destruction called swift. He lumped off the ledge and several copies appeared and quickly attacked every wizard cutting them. Ha, ha see that he has what it takes said bushido kika. As he went to walk about the marching sound of thousands and thousands of elves could be heard. Sir we have a serious problem the south temple wizards are coming with an army what are we to do said samuriadrone? Prepare the wall, raise have everyone ready for battle said bushido kika.

He walked back to the room and grabbed several swords. This battle will get ugly all that is not ready leave now or you will die said bushido kika. As for us we are heading to beast woods said bushido kika. He exited through a back way and zoomed off. Hundreds of samuriadrones followed a long with bushido hika, swift, jima, Lika, trika, and bushido gika. They ran through the mountains trying to reach beast woods. Ok they large group will stay here we will seek out home

Chapter2: hiding from the battle but victory is his

Said bushido kika. He zoomed off again until he came upon prison harbor. Swift and Lika jumped on top of one building while bushido kika knocked on a door. A little boy answered the door. Hi is your parent's home asked bushido kika? The little boy shut the door and didn't answer it any more. ok Lika open the door now, and dont hurt the kid said bushido kika. Lika kicked the door in and pointed his sword at the kid. when they walked in the little boygrowled and crawled into a corner in the room. Ha,ha cute do you think that you scare me said Lika? the little boy jumped and attacked Lika. he grabbed the little boy and threw him. oh my god that little boy is crazy kill him now said Lika. no dont he lives here no telling what he really is said buishido kika. the little boy let out a sreech and ran to the back. A large fish looking creature charged around and tackled Lika. Lika vanished and reappeared on one knee.


End file.
